Naruto and the X-men: survival of the fittest
by Vendetta419
Summary: Separated from his home world now in a world where people with kekkai genkai are hunted and fear. Join Naruto as he tries adjusting to a life he is not familiar with, but he is not alone for he has a group that believe in mutants and humans co-existing. Who know with them behind him and supporting him, maybe just maybe he sees what is still important to him.


**AN: I do not own Naruto or Marvel. I've basically got an idea in my head from reading the fanfiction after the fall in the X-men evolution and Naruto session. There will be some elements use from that story but it will be different so it won't look like a copyright infringement. The pairing will be Naruto and Kitty Pryde because I'm a huge fan of Kitty Pryde in general and I have figure she is perfect for him, especially when I'm going to have her shift from her evolution persona to her current comic book persona.**

"_November 8, 2003 2pm…today I was informed by my colleague, Dr. Moria __MacTaggert, that her patient is suited to explore the world and environment by attending my institute. Her reasonings is for him is to make friends and experiencing society away from Muir Island. During the many months on his performance of controlling his raw emotions and pleadings from Dr. MacTaggert, I've finally considered allowing him to stay at the institute where I can keep eye on him and determine if he can adjust to his surroundings. The subject named is Naruto Uzumaki, he appears to be seventeenth in age and from what I'd gathered he is not from this world, but a world similar of our own. A world where ninja magic is common along with mutant powers that labeled as kekkai genkai. He is scheduled to arrive here at 3pm; Logan is bringing him here and hopefully in one peace." _

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in" he stopped the tape recorder and placed it inside his drawer of his desk.

A young woman with long red hair entered the room. "You called for me Professor?"

"Yes Jean, I want to begin your apprenticeship in psychologist for today session".

"Today session? Professor Xavier I do not understand, Is this about Kitty and her depression state?" Jean asked with concern.

"No, I'm aware of Kitty's mental state and appreciate your concern for her, I am glad you and the others been keeping her company over the death of her father, but rest assure this isn't about Kitty. Today the institute will have a new arrival by name of Naruto Uzumaki; he is a ninja from another world similar to ours…a world where mutants coexist with normal humans".

"A world similar to our own and with mutants and humans living together, is that even possible?" She asked with a shock but confuse look on her face.

"Yes from what I've seen in his mind from the last visit I had with him at Muir Island, such a world exists… but his world is a place where people profit from using their powers to dominate others. The idea of his world run on the idea Magneto envisioned and I want to reach out Naruto and showed him that violence isn't the answer… Logan is bringing him here at 3pm; I want you and some of the others to make him feel welcome, if possible try befriending him". Xavier said with a sad expression on his face.

"Have something happened to him to make you feel very concern?" She asked picking up on his tone and behavior.

"…He wasn't sent here to our world by choice, he was sent here during a deadly fight between him and another individual, Naruto refused to mention who the other individual is…but maybe in due time he will open up more and tell us. I'm worried for the boy, I saw his memories and I saw a lot pain and feelings of betrayal. Throughout his life the boy was used by those he considered to be his precious people other than to be condemned as a scapegoat that we mutants dealt and still dealing with our whole lives."

"Is he…is he a mutant like us?" She asked with a worried expression, thinking he is and went through the hatred that all mutants go through.

"He is…but he is much more than an average mutant. He has an entity that is sealed inside of him, a creature of pure malice, one I haven't felt since my run in with Amahl Farouk many years ago." Xavier said.

"Amahl Farouk? Who is that, Professor?" Jean asked not recognizing the name.

"A twisted telepath who I had to punish many years ago, he went by the codename Shadow King and he used Ororo and her sister as thieves in Cairo when they were children…(He had a brief far off look when thinking about him)but enough about that, I wanted to inform you of our new arrival, I will contact you when he get here until then gather up who you think will be best suited in making him feel very comfortable here at the institute".

"Will do Professor, maybe I can bring Scott, Bobby, and Amara to hang around him." She said heading toward the exit.

"Before you go Jean, there one more thing I forgot to mention about Mr. Uzumaki".

"And that is?" she asked in curiosity.

"He comes from a clan of red hair, he's a blonde like I used to be and did not get the red hair like his clan members, so don't be surprised if he assumed you are a part of his clan, from what I saw of his memories you bear similarly to his mother". He informed her on what to expect.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind, but if he from another world can he speaks our language?" Jean asked.

"It took quite some time, but yes he can speak our language. Surprising his native language is Japanese and so is the culture of his world". Xavier said.

Jean didn't say anything more than that but choose to exit the room to go gather up the following people. As soon as she left Professor Xavier's office, her heart started to break when she witnessed Kitty Pryde sitting on the ledge of window looking dead to the world. Jean understood too well of losing someone close, she had experienced that with her childhood friend being killed by a car and she understood that there nothing you can say that make the pain go away. Jean been there and had her moment of depression, but this time around she's going to make sure no one else will suffered like she did. A thought came to her mind as she approached Kitty with a smile.

"Hey Kitty, how are you feeling today?" She asked with a smile.

"…" She continued to say nothing but stared out the window.

Jean wanted to feel sad and break down for the poor girl, but she strengthened her resolve and continued to press further.

"I have just found out from the Professor, that we going to have a new arrival and I was wondering if you want to be one of the few people to meet him and welcome him to our school." Jean asked.

"I don't know…." Kitty said with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't be like that and beside he is a ninja from another world where mutants and humans coexisted". She said watching Kitty's eyes widen a little.

"Wait…what?" She said while Jean's smile got wider knowing she had convinced her to meet him.

**CURRENTLY ON THE BLACKBIRD**

The one known as Naruto Uzumaki is currently sitting at the far end of the chair in the blackbird while looking out the windows, watching birds flew by without a care in the world. He's wearing a black t-shirt with a cartoon black hedgehog face on it with red highlight in it spiky black hair, black jeans, and black and white sneakers. He looked like he had seen better days and is ready for his existence to end any moment now. The man driving the plane is known other than Wolverine, but to his friend he is known as Logan.

"You alright back there, spiky? Logan asked while giving him a nickname based off the kid's hairstyle.

"…." Naruto did not answer but instead kept quiet.

"It strange, upon meeting you…you don't strike me as the quiet lone brooder type, that is for goth kids who want to complain about how the world dicked them around and no one care if they had existed or not. You not one of them are you? You not going to come out and say that I need to get revenge on people who made me felt like shit every day, are you now bub?" Logan said while watching from the corner of his eyes Naruto sending a glare right at him. Logan smiled to himself knowing that there some fight left in the kid.

"If you ever need someone to trade some blows with you can always ask to spar with me, but keep this in the back of your mind I always hit harder, bub".

"…You talk too much…but maybe I'll take you up on our offer when I feel in the mood". Naruto finally said.

"Oooooh, the kid is finally talking. You see it wasn't so hard, you just need to open up some more and find the strength to move, it isn't easy kiddo that I know firsthand but it must be done otherwise it will destroyed you. In this world, there is always somebody who has it worse than you, believe me bub I would know". Naruto snared when he heard him said that.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU KNOW ANYWAY!? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME SO STOP WITH THIS ACT LIKE YOU KNOW THE HELL I'D SEEN!" Naruto yelled at him.

"…It funny you say that boy…" He lifted up his right arm from the steering wheel and in mere seconds his claws came out of his hands, well between his knuckles. "You see this boy, people from a shady government did this to me and erased my memories, I don't even remember my real name or if I have any surviving family out there, all I can remember is that I'm older than I look, perhaps in my hundred, but no matter how much I want to vent and be mad about what was done to me. Nothing is going to give me my old life back. I can stay mad at the world all I want and probably bust some heads while I'm at it, but what good will that do other than make me feel a whole lot empty then before. Hatred is strong emotion, sometimes we cannot truly escaped our own hatred and want others to suffer. What I'm saying is don't walk down that path, it will change you and make you into a monster, believe me kid I speak out of experience".

"….." Naruto turned away and went back to watching out the window.

"Take a nap spiky, because it will be awhile till we get there, and knowing Chuck he will most likely have company to greet you". Logan said.

However Naruto paid him no mind and continue to stare out the window and reflect back on a certain memory.

"_This is your entire fucking fault! It because of you I'm stuck in an unknown world with no means of getting back"._ He thought to himself.

**A HOUR LATER**

The blackbird is seen landing in the hangar part of the mansion, waiting for the arrival of Logan and Naruto is Professor Xavier, Dr. Henry McCoy, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla, Robert "Bobby" Drake, and Kathrine Anne Pryde. Although the latter looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here but Jean stood behind her with Scott by his side to make sure she wouldn't leave, not like it would do any good because she could phase through them. However, she was curious about the newcomer and she didn't want to disappoint anyone if she chose to leave so soon.

Logan came out the plane first, "Hopefully, I'm in time for the game, I heard Tampa Bay is a shoe-in for the superbowl."

"Ah Logan, I've trust that our visitor is in one peace". Xavier said smiling, although the smile was faked and had a hidden message in it.

"Chuck you should know me better, I didn't harmed not one hair on spiky". Logan said with amusement.

"Spiky"? Charles said while everyone was wondering the same thing.

However, before anyone could say anything. Everybody turned their attention toward the entrance of plane. Naruto stood there looking at the people gathered. Kitty staring back at him, hazel eyes meeting blue eyes and this would have continue further until the Professor caught his attention.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, I am Charles Xavier and welcome to Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters". He said, wheeling up to him and extending out his right hand. Not having been used to physical contact by many people, he slowly accepted the hand shake with his own.

"…Thank you…I think". He said, unsure on what to make of the current situation. Xavier sensed the unsureness and decided to introduce the people present.

"Let me introduce you to the people here, to my right is Doctor Henry McCoy". Naruto turned his attention toward a tall blue furry man that resembles a beast apelike man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki, but you may call me Hank for short. My codename is Beast but I'm anything but a mindless beast, you will find that I am quite intelligent. If there anything wrong with you physically please seeks me out, because I am the school doctor". He said, bowing a little.

"Likewise…." Naruto said, not sure what to make of Hank's introduction.

"These are some of my students. We have Jean Grey; she will be working closer with you along with me and Hank during our scheduled sessions". Xavier explained, introducing a beautiful red-headed young woman. Her appearance caused Naruto to stare intensely at her; if it wasn't for the Professor briefing her on Naruto's clan she would have been offended. However, Scott did not get the briefing on the Uzumaki clan's appearance. In return he folded his arms to show he was not pleased with what he had just perceived.

"I'm sorry…I'm just remembering what I was told about my nearly extinct clan. I was informed that all Uzumaki have red hair, a trait I did not receive from my own mother but instead got my hair color from my father". He apologized, while disclosing a little on his clan.

"That ok, I was informed about my appearance resembling your clan. Anyway it is nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Jean Grey but you can call me Jean. My codename is Marvel Girl, but I hardy use it half of the time". She said, extending her right hand. Naruto shook it slowly before letting her hand go.

Scott stepped forward after that interaction; he wanted to push aside any misunderstanding on his part. He took the first attempt by extending his right hand. "Hello Naruto, I'm Scott Summers but out in the field I am known as Cyclops, no I don't have one eyeball like an actual Cyclops, but instead I'm forced to wear these quartz shades to keep a powerful beam from emitting from my eyes".

"Th-that ruff, it must be a daily struggle for you having to go your entire life just seeing red all day except when you are sleeping". Naruto said, shaking Scott's hand with his own before releasing it.

"Heh… tell me about it, but if I didn't have good friends in my life I would have lose it a long time ago". Scott said earning a smile from the others but mainly Jean the most.

"My turn, my turn! What up Naruto! My name is Robert Drake, but people call me Bobby. Matter of fact just calls me Bobby instead of Robert. The professor gave me the code name Iceman". He slapped a Hi-five with Naruto, which earned an eyebrow raise from him. Everybody rolled their eyes on how Bobby introduced himself to Naruto without taking a subtle approach.

"So that mean your gekkai kekkai is based on ice" Naruto asked.

Bobby gave him he doesn't understand look, "I'm sorry gekkai what?" The professor chose that moment to explain "He means mutant powers, which is another way of saying people born with special abilities".

"Ohhh my bad, and yes I have control over cold manipulation and able to freeze things, if I wanted to I can turned my whole body into ice, plus I can never feel cold during the winter season or cold environment…I'm a walking air conditioner. If you want I can show you around the school for some fun when you bored hanging around with the eggheads". He pointed his fingers at the professor, Jean and Hank.

"Robert!" Xavier said not liking that comment, Bobby put a sheepish smile on his face for stepping out of term. "Sorry guys". He apologized

"Last but not least is our favorite math genius, Katherine Anne Pryde, but we called her Kitty." Professor Xavier said.

Kitty shyly stepped forth and slowly extends her hand out to him; Naruto slowly took the petite girl hand and slowly shook it with his own. "Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki".

"Likewise…and like you can call me Kitty too…I mean if you want to, you don't really have to but you could". She said nervously while blushing, the others who are watching were smiling because they have noticed she was nervous and had been in a sorrow mood lately, perhaps he will be the one to break that out of her.

Naruto let go of her hand after realizing he kept holding it, in his awkwardness he turned his head to avoid looking at the girl in front of him. He did not do this to offend her because his face showed a small blush.

"It ok…" He replied.

"….Like I'm almost forgot… the professor gave me the codename Shadowcat, I hope we be real friends". She said still blushing.

"Sure…I'm sorry but what with these codenames?" He asked, a confuse look now appearing on his face.

"I'm glad you asked because the codenames is to protect my students when they are out in the field. You see I believe in a dream where mutants such as myself and few others can coexist with normal human, but there are some people, mutants and humans alike, who want to cause chaos through force and violence. I've formed a peacekeeper team to protect fellow mutants and humans in order to teach the misguided that there is another way to bring peace without resulting to violence and I have named this team the X-men". Xavier explained.

"So you fight for kekkai genkai rights in a world that hate fear and hate you". Naruto pointed out.

"That is correct, but I believe we should continue this conversation in my study where we can be more comfortable". Xavier said, gesturing everybody to follow him.

**FEW MINUTES LATER IN XAVIER'S OFFICE**

Inside the office, Naruto is sitting in a circle with only the Professor, Beast and Jean Grey present, the latter just observing the conferences. The other X-men that have followed them are now waiting outside the office well except for Wolverine who said he has just remember he had something important to do outside the estate and took to part unknown.

"Naruto…since we have last met you claimed to have come from a world where mutants such ourselves are in control and live among normal people, is this true?" Xavier asked.

"In a sense it is true, but not certain nations welcome people with special gifts… the village I come from, people with special abilities are praised and respected". Naruto answered.

"Can you explain more on what you mean by 'in a sense'?" Hank asked.

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking to himself if he should explain a little more by telling them about the history of the hidden mist village. He opened his eyes and decided not to tell them the whole story.

"There are nations who fear people with kekkai genkai because they been in longer war with them and saw the horror that brought forth with people who have special gifts. My village would embrace people like you because your abilities would be very resourceful, now people who resemble animals or demons would be fear and outcast, probably hunted by the population". Naruto explained looking right at Dr. McCoy and letting him know the hidden meaning.

"I see…so mutants with extraordinary appearances and does not meet the requirements of what are considered normal are fear and hatred in your world also". Dr. McCoy said, writing down some of the information he had just heard.

"There are some exception to what is consider to be normal looking…there was a couple of people that could altered their appearances or was just born with extra body parts that I have met and fought some time in my life. I fought a man who looked like a humanoid shark with gills. He said, while his mind drifted to a time of all the people who looked different, the one standing out the most was Kisame of the Akatsuki and the sound four ninjas.

"How were they treated?" Xavier asked.

"To be honest it is hard to answer that because each nation treats their people differently. If I was to guess they probably were mistreated on a daily basis but because they fought for their country and were a strong factor in the military they most likely were respected with fear. For instance, Konoha had many legendary people to make an impact in my world; we had people like the Senju brothers and the legendary Uchiha…Hashirama and Tobirama Senju who was the founders of Konohagakure was a clan based on the power of life and nature. However, it was Hashirama who believed in a world where peace can exist, that people can put aside their differences and worked together as a unity. Madara Uchiha, who was a childhood friend and enemy, he believed that might and power will bring peace to the world and end all conflicts. Like any misunderstanding when it comes to two different beliefs Hashirama and Madara turned on each other and fought each other to the death, a battle that Hashirama had won and Madara had loss his life…except Madara faked his death". Naruto said anger in his tone.

Jean who was quiet up till now had sensed that something was off with Naruto's tone. "He had caused more problems for your people, didn't he?" She asked thinking of Magneto and how this Madara fellow reminded her of him.

" I'll go into for now, but this stay between us…I don't know if you guys ever dealt with someone who in their twisted mind believed their ways is just cause and they would have instigated certain events to prove their point just so they can have followers believed their cause".

"Yes we are familiar with people who think on that mindset". Xavier quickly said, pushing his thoughts of Magneto and his actions out of his mind.

"From what I had gathered and understood of the situation ninety two years from his battle with Hashirama, Madara manipulated one of Minato Namikaze's former students. He pulled it off by creating fake ninjas that were disguised as enemy of Konoha at the time. Those ninjas had captured a female teammate of the manipulated male student and set it up where she got killed by the other teammate and to make matter worse the manipulated male known as Obito Uchiha watched his female teammate and who happened to be his crush killed by a teammate he considered his best friend/rival. Obito went nuts and believed in Madara's views that the world is filled with injustice and need to be cleansed. Madara soon died knowing Obito will find a way to bring him back to life but younger and in his prime-"

Dr. McCoy cut him off, "Are you telling me that this Obito fellow can bring living things back to life, is he connected to this Senju clan?"

"To answer both of your questions, no…Obito doesn't have the power at the time to bring people back to life, someone else brought Madara back to life and he was working with Obito. Second, the Uchiha and Senju clan may have been longtime enemies but they are distant cousins due to their founders being brothers and enemies". Naruto explained.

"That sounds like a story for another time, for now continues with your story?" Xavier assumed, folding his hands together.

"Yes...Obito went on to manipulate a guy and woman named Nagato and Konan of the hidden rain village. He did this knowing that Madara had used Nagato as a boy to implant the legendary dojutsu… the rinnegan. The rinnegan eyes powers has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all five basic nature transformations and the capacity to use any technique. The rinnegan allows the user to see chakra, including the chakra points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The rinnegan's trademark power is the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user multiple abilities. The Deva Path can be used to attract and repel targets. The Asura Path can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons. The Human Path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The Animal Path can summon various creatures. The Preta Path can absorb any chakra-based ninjutsu and even from a person's body. The Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, which can be used for interrogation and restoration. In addition, the user is granted the Outer Path, which gives them control over life and death. There are other ways to bring a person back to life and they are considered dark jutsu or magic in your term, but that was the reason he wanted to control Nagato. Nagato after losing his best friend and teammate went from fighting in the name of peace to wanting the world to know true pain so that conflict can never happen again; he went as far controlling dead bodies for his rinnegan while he controlled his best friend body and renamed himself Pein. Obito stood in the shadows while Pein did his bidding and put together a group called Akatsuki, which meant red dawn. The Akatsuki's goal was to capture nine tailed-beasts that were sealed away in human hosts and create a weapon among them to unleash upon the world, but that wasn't Obito and Madara's goal. They believed in merging all the tailed-beasts into a creature called the ten-tailed Juubi, and using the ten-tailed powers it could casted a dreamlike illusion on everybody making their dreams come true however their health will start to diminish each day under the influence of the Juubi's powers. I am one of the hosts of the tailed-beasts and yes the Akatsuki did came after me on numerous occasions, but I kept fighting back until they were all gone…but that a story for another time".

"…This is a lot to take in and I thank you for sharing this information-" "Hold on Professor, there is one thing bothering me about this information. Naruto, you seem to be well adept on Obito Uchiha. What is your connection to this individual?" Dr. McCoy asked, wanting to know the connection and feeling a dirge of not liking the answer once it is heard.

Naruto closed his eyes and breath in and out, contemplating if he wanted to tell them the connection between himself and Obito, but since he revealed so much he figured he may as well get over with it. He opened his eyes and look at everyone in the room with a serious look, "Minato Namikaze who later goes on to become the Fourth Hokage and sealed the nine tailed fox inside me…was my father". He said calmly and quiet, but his sentence was heard and the result led to silence in the room.

The people present with Naruto stood in shock, Jean was the first to react by placing her hand over her mouth to hide the small grasp noise she was making, and Charles Xavier closed his eyes while going into a thinking position, but it was Dr. McCoy that worries the two. McCoy looks the worst between the two, he seems like he seen a ghost if the indicating on his body movement was any alarm.

"Oh my star and garter…is this is what to be expected for mutant kind?!" He said out loud in a shaky tone alerting the people outside the room.


End file.
